


Love thy enemy

by Jkambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, after sex cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OmegaxAlpha. Dean gets kicked out since Seth is in heat and Roman needs to take care of him. But Dean whonis an unmated Omega is entering heat also. Who happens when it just so happens that his true mate is not who Dean expected. A certain tattooed viper to b exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once again Dean is kicked out of the room by his two teammates Roman and Seth. Seth ended up going into heat meaning Roman will be fucking him into the mattress tonight. 

So Dean goes for a jog and ends up at the training center. After deciding on doing a work out he walks in and heads over to the punching bag. After taking a deep breath he begins letting his frustration out. As Dean wails on the bag he misses the footsteps of another superstar.

"Keep it up and you're gonna break the damn thing Ambrose" 

Dean stops and turns around at the sound of that gruff voice. He sees him. Randy Orton the bane of his existence. A third of the evolution. As Dean goes to growl out a curse at the Viper he falls to his knees in pain holding his midsection. Randy rushes over to help him. At that moment a dumb feud meant nothing as his Alpha instincts demanded he helped the distressed Omega. 

As Randy begins pulling Dean he feels a shock run through his body. Dean felt like his skin was on fire, he knew he was in heat and by the look on Randy's face he knew to.  _that makes no sense,  only an Omegas mate can smell that_ thinks Dean. Apparently Randy was thinking something along the same lines as he looked at the blond man in his arms

"Dean I'm going to try something. Just don't punch me" Randy says as he brings a hand up to Dean's cheek 

"I won't hit you. I don't have the energy*mumbled dean as he presses his cheek into Randy's hand

Randy leans down and catches Dean's mouth in a kiss. Dean kisses back resting his hands on the large Alphas chest. Both men feel a spark as they kiss. When the break apart in need of air they look at eachother before Dean leans against Randy. Knowing that it's always tiring on an Omega to find their mate Randy picks Dean up bridal style and carries him to his car. 

"I'm not a girl" murmurs Dean sleepily

"No you're my mate. Tonight you rest tomorrow we deal with your heat"

Randy drives Dean to his hotel and brings Dean into his own room not far from Seth and Romans's. The two lay down and quickly fall asleep knowing tomorrow will be a long day. 

 When Randy wakes up he calls room service and orders Dean an omlete after he remembers hearing Dean say they where is favorite to Roman a couple days ago.

Dean wakes up feeling better than he had last night. He checks his phone and sees no missed calls or texts and feels relieved. He looks up when a shirtless Randy walks in the room with an omlete the size of his face. Dean feels his mouth water. Not sure if it's from Randy or the omlete he takes the plate handed to him and begins to scarf it down.

"Dean you need to slow down. You'll make yourself sick" Randy said as watched Dean

Dean nods and slows down. He watches Randy as he finishes his food. When hes done he puts the plate on the night stand and looks at Randy

"I don't have a toothed brush"Dean says rubbing the back of his neck

"There's extra in the bathroom"Randy says as he shoves food in his mouth

Dean rolls his eyes at this and goes to brush his teeth. Randy starts cleaning up the plates. 

When the plates are clean Randy finds Dean standing on the balcony. He walks up behind him and wraps his tattooed arms around Dean's slimmer waist and rests his head on Dean's shoulder.  

"Whatchya doing out here?" Randy asks as he nuzzles the omegas neck

"Just thinking about everything, they have this story line where we hate eachother. We'll never see eachother" Dean says quietly

Randy straightens back up and turns Dean to face him before pulling the smaller man to his chest. Randy rests his chin on the crown of Dean's head. 

"We can't go to shows together but we can leave and room together and talk to hunter about us having a schedule that will keep ustogether"Randy says after a moment of thinking. 

Dean moves and pulls Randy down for a kiss. As they kiss Randy lifts Dean up by his ass and carries him inside before setting him down and pulling off the other mans shirt.

As Dean does the same to Randy, Randy kisses him again as they make quick work of their pants. Randy feels Dean's skin heating up so he pulls dean's and his own boxers off and lays Dean out on the bed before grabbing the lube.

"Dean  this may hurt. Tell me if it's to much" Randy says this before entering a finger into Dean. 

When he hears Dean whimper from the sting he takes Deans cock in his hand and strokes him as he adds a second finger. He tries to look for Deans sweet spot, when he finds it Dean let's a loud moan making Randy add another finger. Soon Dean was rocking his hips begging for more.

Randy pulls his fingers out of Dean and lubes up his cock. Slowly Randy pushes his cock into Dean. When fully in he peppers kisses all over Dean's face and chest.

"Doing so good Dean. You feel so good. I'm gonna knot you and mark you" Randy whispers in Dean's ear

"Please move" Dean begs clawing at Randy's back. 

Randy starts moving at a slow pace. But after hes sure Dean's ok he begins to pound into Dean. Dean has his head throw back and his eyes closed and mouth open,  and if you asked Randy he'd tell you it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Randy could feel his knot swelling and pulling on the tight ring of muscle and shifted his thrusts so he nailed Dean's prostate everytime. Soon Dean was cumming, spilling out all over his and Randy's stomach. Randy kept going faster and harder as he got closer.

"Please Alpha. Need your knot. Please" Dean panted as he felt Randy's knot lock them together and as Randy came hard he bit down on Dean's neck marking Dean as his mate. 

Soon Randy could pull out. He got up and got a wet wash cloth and began cleaning himself and Dean before climbing back in bed and pulling Dean to him so Dean's back was pressed to his chest. 

Before falling asleep Dean heard his phone go off. When he looked at it he saw Romans name. He opened the text:  _hey man. Where you at?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Before falling asleep Dean heard his phone go off. When he looked at it he saw Romans name. He opened the text: hey man. _Where you at?_

* * *

 Dean looks at Randy who smiles at Dean and kisses Dean's cheek 

"Babe you tell them whatever you want. If you want to wait that's fine" Randy says kissing Dean's shoulder

"No I want them to know Randy. If they can't except it then they weren't real teammates" Dean says as he dials Romans's number. 

When he hears Roman pick up he becomes nervous about what Seth and Roman would say. Would he get an angry sigh from Roman and a cold shoulder from Seth? 

"Hey Dean. Where  you been."Romans's cut Dean from his thoughts

"That's why Im calling. Can you put the phone on speaker phone? Deans shifts as he feels Randy kisses his back

"Yeah sure man" Roman says sounding wworriedas he puts the phone on speaker and Dean does the same with his

"Dean where are you" says Seth in an annoyed tone

"That's why Im calling" Dean said poking Randy who pinched his ass

"Well spit it out Dean"Seth grumbles

"Excuse him he is sore and grouchy" Roman Laughs as he says this

Randy stifles a laugh in Dean's back

"But seriously man where are you. You had us worried"Roman asks seriously 

"I found my mate"Dean bites his and he hears a crashfrom the other side of the phone

"You what?!, do we know him, Is he hot?" Seth asks suddenly excited and Roman snorts from laughter at Seth's change in attitude

"Seth calm down a bit" says Roman

Dean takes a deep breath "yes we know him and he is super hot" Dean looks at Randy who is smirking playfully

"Well if we know him then who is it?" Seth asks impatiently 

"Randy" Dean blurts out and looks at Randy again who is smiling

"Randy as in Randy Orton?"Roman asks slowly

"Yes that one" Dean says

Suddenly Seth begins to laugh and Roman groans

"Fuck Dean. Now I owe Seth $20" Roman complains

"You two bet on my mate?"Dean growls

"Yes. I said Randy and Roman said Brock"

"First off Roman, eww, second I'm hanging up"Dean grumbles and hangs up

Randy begins laughing hysterically and Dean scowls before walking into the bathroom starting the water. Randy followed after Dean after he calms down. 

Dean is standing under the spray of the water. Randy steps into the shower and pulls Dean into a hungry kiss. Dean kisses back their cocks rubbing together making both men moan. Dean slips from Randy's grasp and winks as he walks out of the bathroom. 

Randy growls and follows Dean into the bedroom. When he walks in he finds Dean sprawled out on the bed on his back with his eyes closed. 

Randy walks to the bed and crawls over Dean and kisses him. Dean kisses back and whimpers when Randy breaks the kiss to suck on the bite mark on his neck. Slowly Randy kisses and licks down Dean's body leaving Dean a moaning mess. 

Randy kisses the inside of both of Deans thighs and strokes Dean's cock. Dean moans when he feel Randy spread his cheeks and lick a stripe with the flat of his tongue. 

Dean spreads his legs wider as Randy fucks him with his tongue. Dean arches his back and moans as Randy pushes two fingers into Dean. Slowly Randy adds a third finger.

"Such a good boy"Randy says as he pulls his finger out of Dean 

Before Randy can line himself up worth Dean he holds up his hand making Randy stop Completely. 

"I wanna ride you" Dean explains before Randy can speak 

Randy lays on his back holding his cock in place and watches as Dean begins to slide himself down on the shaft. When he's seated Dean rolls his hips making Randy moan and grip Dean's hips tightly. 

"Fuck baby you're so tight"Randy groans as Dean begins to ride his cock.

Dean uses Randy's chest to stay up as he fucks himself on his lovers cock. They find a ryhthem and Dean's prostate is being abused as the head of Randy's cock hits it over and over.  Dean feels Randy's knot and cums hard all over hs and Randy's stomachs. As Randy's knot holds the two together Randy moans loudly as he fills Dean with his cum. 

After the two clean up Dean and Randy asleep. Dean. Has his head on Randy's chest and one leg between Randy's while Randy has both arms locked around Dean. 

 


End file.
